The Morning After
by Sonomi-chan
Summary: The morning after Bikky stays over Carol's house the night of her eighteenth birthday...


Title: The Morning After

Characters: Bikky/Carol

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE nor am I making any money from this

Summary: The morning after Bikky stays over Carol's house the night of her eighteenth birthday.

Author's Note: Enjoy!

As soon as Bikky woke up that morning, he knew that his relationship with Carol was different. Well, their relationship had always been different, but now it was absolutely official. As if waking up nude in her bed wasn't an indication, the way he felt at the moment definitely was.

He felt…complete.

It sounded so cliché to even think, but it was the truth. Last night, when he and Carol consummated their relationship, he couldn't ever remember a time in his life where he felt so free. After everything he'd gone through in his fifteen years of life, nothing compared to the feeling of being in her arms. And now, as he stared at her gorgeous face that was illuminated with the early rays of sunlight, he never remembered being this happy, either.

He brushed the side of her face with his hand, loving the way her smooth skin felt, and taking his thoughts back to last night where he truly got to appreciate every inch of her skin. A smile made its way to his lips as he thought of the pleasure they both experienced only a few hours ago.

"What are you smiling at, Bikky?" The sleepy, seductive voice caused Bikky to look down at the woman he was currently sharing a bed with.

"Nothing." He covered, not wanting to be any mushier than he already was. "So, did you enjoy your birthday yesterday?"

Carol smiled, the sleepy look still on her face. From the nightly activities they had participated in, Bikky couldn't blame her for still being tired.

"The day was alright, but the night was fantastic."

Bikky looked away quickly, but that didn't stop Carol from seeing the blush that stained his cheeks. She let out a teasing laugh that caused Bikky's blush to deepen.

"Come on, Bikky." Carol said, sitting up and leaning her body against the headboard. Since she too was still nude, she used her bed sheets to cover her chest and lower body. "Isn't it every guy's dream to hear how good they are in bed from their girlfriend?"

Bikky, after having gotten his blush under control, turned back around to face Carol.

"It is, but only if they mean it." He responded.

"Of course, I mean it." She smiled.

"I don't mean about being good in bed." He moved closer to her, the sheet covering his lower body shifting slightly, causing his leg to become exposed. "I mean the part where the guy's 'girlfriend' says it."

Carol nodded in understanding. Even though they slept together and Carol promised Bikky years ago that he would be first in line to date her, that didn't necessarily confirm what they actually were. Looking into Bikky's eyes, she knew what the truth was even before she turned eighteen. She and Bikky were two sides of the same coin. They had their share of family problems, as well as been in more dangerous situations than should be allowed. Despite everything, the one constant in both of their lives have always been each other. She was his, and he was hers. And after last night, that statement was truer than ever.

Carol reached over, pulling Bikky's arm and sliding her body down so he was hovering over her. The sheets around them once again shifted, leaving them exposed to one another.

"Bikky." She reached up to plant a small kiss on his lips. "I meant everything I said. I meant it when I said you were amazing, and I meant when I said that your girlfriend was saying it."

Bikky smiled and let out a sigh of relief, causing Carol's mouth to frown and a huff to escape her lips.

"Come on! Did you really think I was going to offer my virginity to you if I didn't plan on this being an actual relationship? Especially to a fifteen year old?"

The relief on Bikky's face vanished and was replaced with one of indignation.

"Well, I wasn't sure what to think! I mean, I know what we said a few years ago about when you turned eighteen, but we hadn't really talked about it since, so I wasn't a hundred percent sure."

Carol huffed one more time before looking at him thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm confirming it now. You are my boyfriend. I am your girlfriend. We are in a relationship."

Though he tried looking tough, Bikky's eyes shone with delight. He'd been waiting to hear those words from her since he was ten years old, and he couldn't wait until everyone knew that she was his girl and off limits to the male population.

Carol saw the look in his eyes and smiled before lifting her hand to his cheek. "So, that means when we get to school, you can officially tell off any guys that try to hit on me."

Her hand moved up his cheek before her fingers pinched his ear, earning a yelp from the blond boy. "But that also means that you are off limits, too! If I even see that hussy Jillian get anywhere near you—"

"She was just asking me about the math homework!"

"—I swear I will send her to the emergency room, and you won't be far behind her!"

She let go of his ear, and Bikky couldn't help but laugh. Jillian transferred to their school a few weeks ago, and had been on Carol's hit list ever since the girl first looked at Bikky.

"Hehe, yeah I got it." He looked at her seriously. "You never have to worry about me cheating on you, Carol."

"Good." She huffed before becoming serious as well. "You don't have to worry about me cheating either, Bikky."

He leaned down and kissed her, and she sighed into his lips as she felt his hands roam her body. They still had a few hours before they had to get ready for school, and judging by how eager Bikky's hands were being, she knew exactly how that time was going to be spent.


End file.
